Challenge
by xPockyNoMikox
Summary: KuramaxYusuke. "You can't have him, Kurama," she said coldly, possessively. "Yusuke's mine."


A/N: This is my first Yusuke/Kurama fic (I blame Blossomwitch for this new addiction - her YuKu stories are amazing!) and the first time I've ever written Keiko. I don't like her much, as you'll see...

Enjoy!

**Challenge**

I lay in my bed, smiling languidly as I traced the spiral markings along Yusuke's back that were just beginning to fade. After it all, he'd collapsed on top of me, exhausted, with nothing but a sheen of sweat and spent desire between our bodies. Shifting into my touch, he murmured my name, his breath cool along my hot skin, his hand still buried in my hair.

The youko half of me satiated and my human side content, I closed my eyes, listening as our breaths slowly faded into one. After almost a year of secret longing and ignored attraction, both halves of myself had finally gotten what they desired. My smile grew smug as I thought of the exchange I'd had earlier this week.

_----- _

_"You can't have him, Kurama."_

_My eyes narrowed, but I kept a look of mild confusion on my face. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Her amber eyes flashed coldly in return, holding mine. "Yusuke. He's mine."_

_"Oh," I said softly, smiling. "You think so?"_

_Surprise made her hesitate, took away the words she was ready to fling at me. "He loves me," she said finally, confidently. _"I_brought him back to life. I was the only one who could, because he loves me."_

_"You think love is the deciding emotion here."_

_"Yes."_

_"What about desire?" She frowned, her only answer. I took a step toward her, forcing her to look up at me. "Yusuke is half demon. His demon side craves more than human flesh, more than human love. More than you can give him."_

_"Yusuke's not like that – he won't give into lust. He would never cheat on me."_

_"This is not the same Yusuke whom you brought back to life. Death has changed him again, brought to life the demon in him. His demon blood has been awakened, and it hungers for a demon's touch." I grinned, running my fingers through my hair and examining the seeds they came away with. "It only takes the right aphrodisiac to set him on fire…"_

_"Yusuke is not like you! He'd never sleep around with his teammates!"_

_I arched an eyebrow at "teammates."_

_"You think no one knows about you and Hiei? You think no one noticed that little tryst? You're a whore, Kurama."_

_I took a step closer to her, letting Youko's rage burn in my eyes. "My relationship to Hiei is none of your business," I said coldly._

_A small, knowing smile dawned on her lips, and she looked very pleased with herself for figuring out whatever she thought my secret was. "That's what this is about," she said complacently. "Hiei ran off to Mukuro, you're miffed, and you need someone to take his place." Her smile twisted into an angry glare. "Well, it won't be Yusuke. He's already taken."_

_I didn't deny her claim; let the girl think what she would of my motives. Instead I smiled, scrutinizing the tiny seed I held between my thumb and forefinger. "You don't know Yusuke as well as you think you do."_

_"Oh? Enlighten me."_

_A little nudge of energy and the seed in my hand sprouted to a rose, which I twisted between my fingers. I admired it for a moment, enjoying its perfume and the prick of its thorns. "Youko Kurama was a legend among demonkind for more reasons than his skills at thievery. Any demon would have sold his soul for a single night with him. Why do you think Yusuke is any different?"_

_"Because Yusuke is half human."_

_"So am I."_

_"You're a lecherous animal with no principles."_

_I shrugged. "I'm a demon. And so is Yusuke."_

_"Yusuke would never sleep with you."_

_"In over a thousand years of existence, I've never been rejected, and I don't intend to start now." I smirked. "We'll see how resistant Yusuke is when all his wildest fantasies are laid at his feet."_

_"He won't. He loves me."_

_"Yes, he does. But love won't matter once I stir his demon blood and offer him everything he's ever dreamed of doing to you."_

_A look of disgust crossed her face as she turned away. "You're disgusting, Kurama."_

_"Hm. And I'm also the one your boyfriend will be spending his nights with. Think of that as you lay in your bed alone, wondering what exactly I'm doing with him." She didn't answer, simply walked away, her fist clenched at her sides. "And remember, next time, who it is you're challenging," I murmured after her._

_----- _

A contented grin slowly tugged at my lips, and I looked down at the not-so-human boy sleeping on top of me. It hadn't taken much to ignite the demon blood coursing through him, merely a touch and a single, heated kiss… And neither side of the boy had disappointed.

I closed my eyes, sending a silent "I told you so" to Keiko. The girl had been naïve enough to challenge Youko Kurama, a threat made doubly insulting by the fact that the human Shuichi truly did care for Yusuke. For not only was the youko a voraciously sexual being, but he was also fiercely protective of his possessions, and that included the human Shuichi – and his feelings toward the half-human detective. In thousands of years of existence, Youko Kurama had always gotten what – and who – he wanted, and he did not intend to change that simply because he was inhabiting Shuichi's body. Who was a simple human girl to stand in his way?

-x-

A/N: I hope Kurama didn't come off _too _cruel in this... But then, Kurama has a cold side too, remember. Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
